Vem Comigo
by Mione Ootori
Summary: Harry e Hermione desistem do casamento. Às vezes, nossos planos mudam... Drabble


**Resumo:** Isso me veio há pouco. E eu simplesmente... Escrevi. Parecia estar montado em algum lugar da minha mente... Estranho? Eu sei.

De Qualquer modo: Harry e Hermione desistem do casamento. Às vezes, nossos planos mudam...

Quer saber a história toda? Leia a fiction XP  
Aviso: Drabble! Drabble! Drabble! Drabble!

Drabble: Shortfic (põe 'short' nisso) com aproximadamente quinhentas palavras.

**Capítulo Único**

_Feito em 13/12/06.__  
__Aprimorado e terminado em 14/12._

**Vem Comigo**

Queria estar perfeita para ele.  
Ela se olhou no espelho mais uma vez. O vestido estava impecável, assim como a maquiagem e seu cabelo. Sorriu, sabia que estava linda... Poderia até mesmo adivinhar qual seria a reação dele.

-Que linda é a mulher que eu amo – ela se voltou rapidamente ao encontro daquela voz.

-Você enlouqueceu? Não é bom ver a noiva antes do casamento! – exclamou surpresa.

Ele sorriu marotamente, aproximando-se. – E quem disse que haverá casamento? – indagou numa piscadela. Ela lhe ofereceu um olhar confuso. – Isto é um seqüestro, senhora Potter – murmurou em seu ouvido ao abraçá-la.

Ela sorriu divertida. – Ainda não sou a senhora Potter – retrucou ao seu ouvido, de sobrancelha erguida.

-Podemos resolver isso no caminho para a Nova Zelândia.

Afastando-se um pouco, a mulher o encarou chocada. – Está brincando, não é?

-Nunca falei tão sério em minha vida, carinho.

-Mas... Mas Harry! Os convidados e a festa... – exclamou perdida, saindo de seu abraço e passando a andar. – E a Luna me mandou uma coruja a pouco, há dezenas de repórteres na igreja – comentou franzindo a testa. Harry a olhou e ela percebeu que compartilhavam do mesmo pensamento, "O que, em nome de Merlim, estavam fazendo em uma cerimônia particular? Principalmente quando sabiam que o casal abominava aquele tipo de holofote?"

-Eu sei que não quer nada disto, então, vem comigo?

Ela fitou a mão estendida dele. E, sem hesitar, com um enorme sorriso nos lábios, se jogou em seus braços, enlaçando seu pescoço. – A todo canto – contrapôs, beijando-o em seguida.

-Pronta?

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior. – _Preciso avisá-los..._ - murmurou ao se afastar. – Não levará mais de um minuto – garantiu ao sair de seus braços e correr ao encontro de sua escrivaninha. Harry apenas sorriu, assentindo.

* * *

-Hermione, querida... Vai se atrasar... Bom, quero dizer, mais do que o suficiente – a senhora Granger comentou rindo-se, enquanto batia na porta do que, há muito tempo atrás, fora o quarto de sua filha. – Hermione...? – como não obteve resposta, entreabriu a porta, espiando o lado de dentro. Confusa, abriu a porta completamente ao observar que a jovem mulher não se encontrava ali.

Esquadrinhou o quarto para ter certeza de que a filha não estava. E ao fazê-lo, encontrou um pergaminho escrito, ao observá-lo melhor se deu conta de que era a letra da própria Hermione e era destinada para si e para seu marido. Pegou o papel e se dirigiu à saída.

-Onde ela está? – o senhor Granger indagou ao ver a esposa descendo as escadas, sozinha. - Harry já deve estar achando que ela não aparecerá.

-E não irá mesmo – contrapôs a mulher, o senhor lhe ofereceu um olhar incrédulo. Sua esposa, risonha, lhe passou o pergaminho.

O senhor Granger retirou os olhos do bilhete pasmado. – Fugiram! Os noivos fugiram! – e em seguida gargalhou observando outra vez o pergaminho, não passava de um breve bilhete.

_Papai e Mamãe,_

_Quando estiverem lendo isto, estarei a quilômetros de distância... Não se preocupem, estarei bem – Em realidade, para além do bem. Estarei com Harry.__  
__Nós resolvemos não nos casar. Bem, ao menos, não naquele lugar... Sinto muito se, por alguma razão, estou lhes decepcionando.__  
__De toda forma, gostaria que soubessem: Nunca estive tão feliz!__  
__Com amor,__  
__Hermione J. G. Potter_

_Fim  
_----------&---------  
Olá!  
Sério, eu não sei o que me deu... Mas eu gostei. Sei lá, achei fofinho! Desculpem algum erro.  
Mais 1 Drabble para minha coleção!


End file.
